Hace tres años
by hina-hatake
Summary: Tres años que había partido, hace tres años que no se veían, tres años desde la muerte de ella…Desde que el hijo del colmillo blanco se fue para superar su pasado su dolor pero aunque parecía que no tenia una razón para seguir a un la tenia a ella y solo por anko regresaría
1. Chapter 1

—**Diálogos **

—Acciones—

— "_Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy es 14 de febrero fecha perfecta para los novios o para declararse y es lo mismo en la aldea de la hoja el cielo estaba totalmente despejado de nubes el sol brillaba era simplemente un día perfecto para las parejas que se podían ver desde temprano algunos se apresuraban en comprar el regalo perfecto para su amor, en ese día las chicas se podían ver con ese pequeño chocolate el cual era una tradición dárselo al chico que le gustaba con la esperanza que lo aceptaran y con ello sus sentimientos.

Ese día era para la gran mayoría de felicidad pero aun asi había personas deprimidas por no haber recibido o al contrario el que no le hayan aceptado su chocolate y la kunoichi conocida como todos como la mas sádica, mala y extrovertida de la aldea era uno de esos corazones tristes

— **Vamos amiga porque tan triste el acepto tu chocolate o no **—anko se encontraba en el puesto de dangos junto a kurenai

— **Si lo hizo pero fue extraño no dijo nada mas allá de un gracias antes de irse —**estaba deprimida no lo negaría por primera vez se atrevía hacer esa ridiculez que se hacía año tras año incluso kurenai le había ayudado a hacer el chocolate para que solo le digieran un simple "gracias"

— **Anko animo veras que él se te confesara —**kurenai también está tristetanto se había esforzado para convencerla para que le regalara un simple chocolate al ninja copia y el no había dicho nada…

**Si como no —**suspiro con resignación a quien engañaba era imposible que él se fijara en ella es decir si eran amigos cercanos siempre hablaban o pasaban tiempo juntos viendo películas, comiendo pero nunca le dio indicios de otra cosa **— ****desde el inicio era imposible que fuera correspondida **

— **Eso no es verdad ****estoy segura que te dirá algo antes que se acabe el día **

— **Lo dudo salió de misión hace como una hora **—soltó otro suspiro

— **Y no te dijo nada**

— **No solo me agradeció el chocolate y aparte lo vi con yugao**

— **Lo siento **— kurenai no sabía que mas decir por primera vez su amiga demostraba sus sentimientos y no podía ayudarla

— **Solo quiero escuchar una palabra, esa frase ¿No puede solo decírmela? **

— **A veces es muy difícil decirlo y mucho más si hablamos de kakashi**

— **Solo quiero que se fije en mí **— anko estaba desilusionada aparte que vio como también le había dado un chocolate yugao y sobretodo vio como le daba un beso en su mejilla no pudo sentirse más destrozada

— **Ya verás que todo saldrá bien **

— **Si tú lo dices, me voy a mi oficina **— dejo a kurenai no aguantaba seguir hablado de eso camino un poco con dirección al domo no quería estar más tiempo en las calles de la aldea y ver como todos eran felices en ese día mientras ella sufría a causa de ese tonto chocolate

Por la mente de kakashi pasaba lo mismo no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder pensaba que ese día seria como todos los demás sin más cambios es decir ya era una costumbre que el día de los enamorados tenía que esconderse para que no lo encontraran y tuviera que rechazar a las mujeres que le profesaban su amor le era demasiado vergonzoso el tener que rechazar mujer tras mujer eran demasiados los chocolates que le daban pero ese día era diferente

—_-—*Flash-back *—_—_—_

El ninja copia se encontraba distraído viendo a las parejas que paseaban por las calles no le daban envidia pero no podía evitar odiar ese día el tener que esconderse para no lastimar a alguien era agobiante

—**Kakashi… —**anko se había acercado corriendo se podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba

—**Que pasa — **no tenia ánimos de hablar acaba de rechazar a una muchacha que lo había acorralado enfrente del puesto de ramen solo esperaba que pasara una hora para salir de misión y poder librarse de tener que rechazar cada dulce que le dieran sabía que sería un día difícil

—**Yo…toma— **había estirado su brazo mostrando una pequeña caja obviamente de un chocolate

Kakashi no supo cómo reaccionar no esperaba recibir chocolate de anko no es que le fuera indiferente o no le importara únicamente que no pensaba que su relación fuera algo más que amistad si eran unidos por no decir que era la única kunoichi con la que no se sentía extraño o incomodo

Dudo unos momentos antes de tomar con algo de temor la pequeña caja que le ofrecía cuando la agarro se le quedo viendo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo

—**Gracias… yo…— **intento decir algo pero aparte que no le salían las palabras pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba por lo que solo se limito a guardar la pequeña caja en su bolsillo

—**Kakashi-san lo estamos esperando —**Iruka se había acercado pues aún tenían que pasar con la hokage antes de salir a la misión aunque solo irían a dejar un pergamino no tardarían mucho llegarían en la noche si todo salía bien

—**Si ahora voy… yo…anko…—**seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas

—**Ve yo puedo esperar**— kakashi le tomó la palabra y fue a terminar de recibir las instrucciones para su misión también aprovecharía ese momento para pensar en qué le diría no podía ser como las demás e ignorarla ella era muy valiosa como para hacer eso

Anko espero que regresara pero se estaba desesperando ya habían pasado varios minutos y no podía más necesitaba saber la respuesta del shinobi su curiosidad la llevo a buscarlo y no tardo mucho estaba en el otro pasillo junto con yugao podía ver cómo le entregaba también su chocolate pero lo que más le asombro fue que lo besara en la mejilla no podía creerlo después de eso yugao había salido corriendo kakashi solo soltó un suspiro y voltio pudo ver que estaba ahí

—**Anko que estás haciendo ahí…** — no podía ocultar su sorpresa e intento esconder el dulce que le habían entregado

—**Yo solo…— **

—**Vamos kakashi que es para hoy —** le había gritado lo más seguro es que fuera gai tenía la idea que lo había retado a algún reto por el ánimo en su voz

—**En seguida voy…**—grito antes de volver la a ver —** perdona me tengo que ir — **sin decir nada mas dejo a anko parada pero no se percato que su mirada estaba triste como si quisiera llorar no había obtenido ninguna respuesta solo un simple "gracias" no podía estar ahí por lo que se fue prácticamente corriendo hasta perderse entre las calles

—_-_—_—*Fin del Flash-back *—_—_—_—

No podía dejar de recordar lo que le había ocasionado un tonto dulce jamás pensó odiarlos pero claro nunca se le había ocurrido participar en esa estupidez que se hacía año con año se comportó como esas niñas que se paseaban buscando o acosando al chico del que estaban enamoradas se había dejado convencer por kurenai y para que solo para terminar como una tonta enfrente de el sin saber que él ya tenía a alguien mas

—**Hola anko **

—**Yugao…que pasa—**genial lo que le faltaba ahora se burlaría en su cara de que ahora era novia de kakashi —

—**Nada solo te vi pasear y decidí saludarte** —sonrió pero estaba triste o era su imaginación —**supongo que ya abras dado tu chocolate **

—**Eso no es de tu interés** — respondió de mala gana no dejaría que se burlara de ella —**pero supongo que tu si**

—**Si aunque no salió como quisiera **

—… **¿Te rechazaron?…** —su voz se oía preocupada pero no por yugao sino por la baja esperanza de que su chocolate tuviera futuro

—**Si** —agacho la cabeza — **me dijo que ya tenía el chocolate que estaba esperando aun así me dio las gracias **

—**Lo siento** — estaba mal por ella pero muy adentro estaba feliz tenía la esperanza pero solo duro unos segundos si había rechazado a yugao que era más como decirlo más delicada que ella… que podía esperar anko es decir según los aldeanos era mala, masoquista etc...etc.

—**Te pasa algo**

—**No… nada yo me tengo que ir** —se despido y emprendió de nuevo el camino a su oficina

Solo tardo unos minutos en llegar a su oficina estaba triste no sirvió su esfuerzo estaba segura que kakashi le diría lo que tanto deseaba o eso añoraba pero su ilusión cada vez era más pobre lo único que pudo recibir fue un simple agradecimiento para luego irse a una misión se acerco a su escritorio y vio una carta que decía…

_De: kakashi _

_Para: Anko _

Solo vio de quién era y no lo podía creer por un momento creyó que se trataba de alguna broma de parte de algún idiota que se burlaba del rechazo que acaba de sufrir pero se encargaría de hacer pagar al responsable de ello aunque después de pensarlo no podía ser así, solo kurenai y shizune sabían sobre sus sentimientos sobre el ninja copia por lo que de verdad tenía que ser él no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa le había dejado una carta…

—"_**Me dejo una carta"**_ —sonrió al instante y la abrió lo más rápido que pudo

_Hoy es el día de san Valentín nunca ha significado algo para mí pero hoy es especial hoy te diré lo que siento por ti… _

_Siempre que estas junto a mi me haces feliz no sé cómo explicarlo es un sentimientos que no había experimentado antes _

_Lo que siento no sé si es amor pero que mas podría ser, cuando te veo junto a mi soy feliz pero cuando estas con otro solo tengo celos me dicen que así se llama a ese sentimiento_

_Ahora sé que es muy difícil de esconderlo cuando no estás conmigo no puedo parar de extrañarte y una vez que te veo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro_

_No puedo olvidarte incluso quiero verte antes que se acabe el día ¿Qué debo hacer? Solo quiero mostrarte lo mejor de mí, quiero que te quedes a mi lado_

_Quiero gritarlo para que no quede duda de que te quiero a ti y solo a ti pero no lo oirás de mi boca no me atrevería a correr ese riesgo y termine mal pero ahora no importa_

_Tengo tantas ganas de poder cuidarte para que nadie te pueda lastimar porque tú eres lo mejor que tengo_

_Sé que no soy perfecto pero quiero convertirme en el hombre perfecto para ti Por favor déjame quedarme en tu corazón para siempre y ahora que se que te sientes de la misma manera que yo no puedo ocultar mi dicha _

_Mi linda princesa voy a mostrarte  
>El amor que he mantenido oculto hasta ahora voy a amarte más que a mí mismo<br>Porque... Tú eres mi amor…_

—

Cuando anko termino de leer la carta no pudo sentirse más feliz tenía razón kurenai había veces que no era fácil el confesarse pero había obtenido una respuesta y era justo la que deseaba no podía creer que un pequeño dulce pudiera hacer todo ahora tenía otra razón para amarlos aún más a los dulces

Cuando lo vio de nuevo fue ese mismo día poco faltaba para que se acabara el día eran las 9:30 pm cuando lo vio caminando por las calles por su aspecto podía deducir que fue una simple misión sin nada de peligro kakashi sonrió cuando la vio y se acercó con su acostumbrada calma hasta donde estaba.

— **Hola ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?** — anko decidió romper el silencio

— **Bien no fue problema **— otro silencio pero ahora kakashi quería romperlo— **Y que respondes **

— **Tú ya sabes mi respuesta** — le dijo mientras sonreía

— **Lo sé pero aun asi me gustaría escucharla **

— **Te amo kakashi y creo que siempre te amare** — lo abrazo sin más ni más no tenía que decir otra cosa todo se había dicho

— **Mi querida princesa yo te cuidare siempre** — no lo dudo y correspondió al abrazo dudaron unos minutos más antes que kakashi la separara y la acercaba para besarla aprovechando que no había nadie se había tomado la libertad de quitarse la máscara para poder disfrutar de los dulces labios de anko

Desde ahora para ellos el día de los enamorados no sería otra odiosa fecha en el calendario claro que no ahora era un día especial un día que significaría todo para ellos

Anko no podría olvidar ese día y todo fue gracias a un tonto chocolate que desde ese momento se habia convertido en su dulce favorito aunque kakashi también se podría tomar como un dulce pero más como un chocolate amargo si ese era su sabor

Fin 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: rencuentro

Hola soy Hina y bueno estoy terminando los fic que debo pero estoy teniendo problemas con la escuela y pues con mi salud también por lo que he dejado de escribir ya que mi cerebro esta mas que muerto…..Tan pronto como me recupere arreglare el fic que debo

Bueno después de tanto tiempo lo hice aquí está el final y como quien me lo recordó fue Katy bueno entonces el capitulo va para ella y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza espero que te guste…. n_n

—**Diálogos **

—Acciones—

—"_Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"El regreso"_

Anko se encontraba en su casa ese día no tenia servicio por lo que decidió que darse y descansar un poco estaba sentada en su cama pensando que cosa "productiva" podía hacer y lo único que pensaba era en comer dango ese simple hecho la hizo reír, aunque en un segundo sus pensamientos cambiaron hacia una persona entrecerró los ojos y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hace 3 años que se había ido no podía dejar de recordar el tiempo. Se había ido para superar su dolor y lo último que le dijo fue que volvería.

Se acostó en la cama, estaba triste eran tres años sin saber de él ni una carta pero lo que más dolía era que no había vuelto. Kurenai le había dicho que lo olvidara y pensara en alguien más pero simplemente no pudo. El no la pudo haber dejado, le prometió que nunca la iba a dejar y mucho menos así. Pero también lo odiaba le había mentido comenzaba a desesperarse no sabía que sentir. Y por lo tonto que sonara sabia que lo amaba lo demostraba el simple hecho que lo había esperado no salió con nadie solo con la esperanza de volverlo a ver aunque no supiera si era correspondida.

—**Soy una idiota**—no dejaba de repetírselo pudo haber salido con alguien sabia que varios shinobis se interesaba en ella como genma e incluso iruka pero ella no quería salir con ellos solo para olvidar o pasar el tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en el anbu kakashi se recostó en uno de los arboles del lugar, le dolía todo el cuerpo su entrenamiento era duro pero eso no le importaba por fin era fuerte lo suficiente para proteger a Anko la única razón de que él estuviera a ahí. Por primera vez en años mandaría una carta anunciando su regreso. Cerró los ojos no podía esperar más para regresar a su hogar

—**Como te extraño **— soltó al aire como desearía que lo pudiera escuchar no podía pensar en nada mas, se había fijado una meta la cual era proteger a anko y lo haría. Mando un perro con la nota para que avisara de su regreso

—**Listo para regresar Kakashi-san** — yugao se había acercado al verlo descansar desde que había llegado ella había estado a su lado para ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera

—**Si por fin regresare** —sonrió porque no demostrarlo estaba feliz y yugao se había ganado su confianza como para mostrar su entusiasmo por volver a la aldea

—**Me alegro por usted** — sonrió no podía negar que kakashi le interesaba pero él no la veía más allá de una amiga sabia que alguien más le gustaba y sabía que era anko —**Ella le gusta mucho en verdad**

Kakashi solo sonrió— **Porque lo dices**

—**Porque siempre sonríe cuando habla de ella **

—**Enserio** — se sorprendió al ver que yugao podía darse cuenta de eso, es que era tan obvio

—**Porque no solo se lo dice**— se sentó junto a él era una costumbre de ellos hablar de su vida y por lo tanto conocía bastante a kakashi como para saber sus sentimientos por la amante del los dulces

—**Yo quiero ser el mejor para ella, ojala que me espere mientras lo hago** —suspiro —** suena egoísta **

—**Sí lo es, quiere que lo espere mientras logra ser el mejor sin decirle nada, sin una explicación durante todo este tiempo**

—**Que debería hacer entonces **— le pregunto un poco confundido, ahora que lo pensaba si era bastante tiempo el que había pasado desde su partida y nunca se le había ocurrido hablar con ella

—**Si siente algo por ella debería solo decírselo y no esperar porque ella podría olvidarse de usted por esperar demasiado **— kakashi se quedo callado unos minutos procesando lo que le acaba de decir

—**Tienes razón, gracias** — le sonrió amablemente como siempre no importaba la circunstancia el no cambiaba su actitud

—**Bueno mejor me voy a acabar mis deberes** — se paro tenía demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo para terminarlo, kakashi vio como se alejaba mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho

En pocos días estaría de regreso en la aldea y la vería otra vez pero ¿si lo había olvidado? No podía ser anko no sería capaz de eso o ¿sí?

Pero que le aseguraba que fuera verdad es decir no le había mandado una carta, ni siquiera una llamada aunque fuera solo para preguntar le cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo…no había hecho nada, bueno no quería seguir en eso y ya faltaba poco para que se acabara el día sería mejor ir a descansar se paro con pesadez para dirigirse a su cuarto y ordenar todo

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::_

Otro día pasaba apenas amanecía y anko ya tenía que estar en la torre organizando su trabajo de las últimas misiones que había hecho eso era lo único que no le gustaba el papeleo, no había nada mejor que hacer misiones y destrozar a sus enemigos pero el tener que escribir un reporte eso no era divertido y ya estaba atrasada…

—**Anko por fin llegas **—kurenai la estaba esperando en la puerta de su oficina anko se asusto al verla solo llegaba media hora tarde—

— **Que pasa Kurenai no me digas que el hokage ya quiere mi trabajo dile que no he llegado **— le decía casi en suplica ya que con esta sería la cuarta vez que no entregara sus informes y si lo seguía haciendo el hokage la había amenazado con meterla como maestra en la academia y enseñarle a un montón de mocosos no era su sueño dorado

—**No es para eso **— suspiro siempre era lo mismo con ella

— **Entonces **— la miro despreocupada una vez que supo que no era por sus reportes

—**Toma hace poco nos llego esta carta** — Entregándole una carta ella lo tomo como si no fuera importante cuando lo voltio pudo distinguir esa letra

—**Esto es**…—Anko voltio a ver a su amiga quien solo sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza anko

—**Espero que esto te alegre el día y será mejor que acabes con esos informes **— le dijo mientras la dejaba sola, la kunoichi por su parte no pudo esperar para abrir el sobre para saber que decía

Al terminar de leer se sentía la persona más feliz en aquel momento. Era una carta de Kakashi, después de tres años había una notica y no solo eso, sino que le decía que por fin volvería a casa. La carta no era larga, como hubiera querido pero decía lo que esperaba

"_Regresare a la aldea" _

Lo esperaría con ansias ahora que el regresaba estaba segura que todo saldría bien y estaría todo en orden le diría sobre sus sentimientos no los callaría no importaba el ser rechazada entro a su oficina y como había dicho kurenai ese pequeño pedazo de papel le había alegrado el día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

En la base del anbu kakashi preparaba sus cosas para estar listo mañana saldría temprano hacia Konoha. Nunca había sido alguien que expresara sus sentimientos, pero pensar en que volvería a su hogar lo hacía feliz y más pensar en que vería a esa kunoichi. Sonrió al saber que muy pronto podría volver a estar a su lado de esa mujer hiperactiva, amante de los dulces, gritona que le ponía su vida al revés en pocas palabras _"Su Anko"_

Estaba feliz no lo iba a negar aunque aún tenía dudas respecto a lo que haría cuando llegara ¿ iría directo con ella? Le diría que la había extrañado más que nada, pero unas preguntas no dejaban su mente ¿Qué tal si ella tuviera a alguien más en su vida?¿Si le diera igual su regreso? Mejor decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

Anko estaba más que nerviosa a según las cuentas que el Hokage le había dicho kakashi llegaría en unas horas tenía demasiados nervios ya era bastante tiempo desde su partida y no podía esperar más para verlo por lo que llego hasta temprano a la torre mientras caminaba pudo ver al padre de asuma

—**Anko llegas temprano demasiado temprano** —El hokage vio un pequeño reloj que estaba en la pared confirmando lo temprano que era

—**Lo sé Hokage-sama **—haciendo una reverencia

—**No te preocupes se que lo haces por ver a kakashi ****—** anko se sonrojo al escucharlo —** pero tengo que pedirte un favor **

— **¿Un favor?** — lo miro extrañara lo que menos quería era hacer alguna tarea

—**Si debes ir a dejar este pergamino a Shikaku en las afueras de la aldea**— entregándole un pergamino de color azul

—**Pero me llevara medio día **— protesto no se había parado temprano para hacerla de mensajera

—**Lo sé y lo siento pero es necesario**

—**No puede ir otro en mi lugar **— en verdad no quería moverse de la torre podría llegar en cualquier momento y ella no estaría para recibirlo

—**No y esa es mi última decisión **— hablo con seriedad dándose la vuelta para dejarla sola

—**Está bien **— contesto de mala gana volteándose para salir del domo otra vez

Anko se fue prácticamente corriendo chocando con varia gente en el camino sin pararse a pedir disculpas tampoco era como si la gente se detuviera a decirle algo menos viendo la mirada que tenía como si quisiera matar a alguien por lo que la dejaban seguir su camino y a ella no le importaba lo que pudieran decirle lo único que quería era acabar con esa tonta tarea para poder regresar rápido y asi poder ver a kakashi una vez mas

En dos horas ya podía distinguir las tiendas que tenían instaladas el equipo de Shikaku cerca del bosque de la muerte

—**Anko ¿estás bien?—** dijo Shikaku al ver lo agitada que había llegado temiendo que algo hubiera sucedido en la aldea

—**Sí, yo solo que corrí demasiado creo** — intentando recobrar el aliento

—**Tranquila quieres un poco de agua **— le pregunto parándose de su lugar para ofrecerle algo para que se calamara

—**No, toma lo manda Sarutobi-sama **— le dio el pergamino aun intentando recuperarse por su lado él solo tomo el pequeño rollo desenvolviéndolo para verificar que fuera lo que pidió

—**Gracias lo necesitaba para hacer la medicina que hace falta **

—**Bueno si no necesitas nada más me retiro **— contesto de inmediato antes que el también le pidiera algún favor como lo había echo el hokage le dio la espalda caminando con calma

—**Porque la prisa casi siempre buscas la manera de evitar el trabajo **—la miraba curioso por la prisa que llevaba

—**No es verdad **— pero la cara de Shikaku mostrándole que no le creía era más fuerte — **ok no me gusta hacer papeleo lo que pasa es que hoy vuelve kakashi y quiero ir a verlo ¿contento?**

—**Ya veo después de tanto tiempo ya era hora de que regresara **—sonriendo

—**Si **— dijo mostrando una sonrisa el solo hecho de recordar que lo vería la hacía feliz — **bueno me voy**

—**Sí y salúdalo de mi parte **

—**Claro** — de nueva cuenta comenzó a correr no tenía tiempo que perder tenía que llegar a la torre del hokage lo antes posible

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la torre del hokage ya se encontraba cierto ninja con su uniforme de anbu con una mochila sobre su hombro

—**Valla sí que ha pasado el tiempo **— el hokage le sonreía

—**Si hokage-sama **—respondió haciendo una reverencia

—**Estas más alto de cuando te fuiste **— no dejaba de verlo su cambio era bastante notable su estatura, su voz, su comportamiento después de todo si se ponía a pensar el también era su pupilo —**y como te fue en el anbu **

—**Bien acabe mi entrenamiento y ya estoy listo para regresar y ser un jounin **

—**Claro **— respondió calmadamente —

—**Hokage sama respecto a lo que le dije **— quería saber la respuesta a su petición desde hace unos meses que le había pedido un favor al hokage y esperaba que lo hubiera podido hacer

—**Si ya sé y lo he platicado con los ancianos y no vemos inconveniente de que entrenes al hijo de tu maestro ni al chico Uchiha pero tú crees poder con los dos **

—**Si no se preocupe por eso estoy seguro que podre con la responsabilidad **—no sería tan difícil entrenar a unos genins después de liderar al anbu o ¿sí?

—**Está bien cuando se gradúen de la academia serán puestos bajo tu tutela **

—**Gracias **— le estaba agradecido quería ayudar de algún modo a esos dos después de todo en cierta forma se veía reflejado en ellos

—**Será mejor que te vayas a dejar tus cosas **

—**Si** — hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina

Estaba cansando y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa para poder descansar pero le sorprendía no haber visto a anko hace mas una hora que había llegado y no la había visto pensó que iría a recibirlo con su habitual sonrisa pero al parecer tenía algo más que hacer, era hora de aceptar que ya lo había olvidado por su tardanza

—**Kakashi mi eterno rival cuando regresaste **— gai lo había alcanzado mientras volvía de entregar el informe de su última misión

—**Hola gai regrese hace una hora **

—**Ya veo me alegro y listo para un reto mas y demostrar que nuestra llama de la juventud sigue más viva que nunca**— mientras hacia una de sus clásicas poses

—**Lo lamento pero lo que quiero es llegar a mi casa para descansar **— suspiro esperaba que después de tres años gai hubiera cambiado pero para su tristeza no era asi era igual de demente como siempre

—**Lo entiendo te acompaño para que me digas como te fue **

—**Está bien **—comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban de lo que había vivido en tres años

Anko no pudo llegar más cansada a la torre para que le digieran que ya se había ido no puedo evitar sentirse triste pero a la vez molesta con el hokage pero ya vería la forma de vengarse de él tuvo que esperar un momento ya que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso antes de comenzó una vez más con su búsqueda ahora con dirección hacia la casa de kakashi

Al estar un poco más calmada comenzó de nuevo a correr cuando pudo verlo a lo lejos no podía equivocarse ese cabello plateado era reconocible corrió para poder abrazarlo por detrás no le importo si a él no le gustase, lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kakashi se tenso en el momento que sintió unos brazos a su alrededor hasta que escucho la voz de anko pudo relajarse

—**Te extrañe mucho **—era lo único que era capaz de decir mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

—**Yo también te extrañe **—todos los veían y eso a él no le gustaba pero no le importo se dejo querer porque ella era la persona que más quería

—**Hola mi bella flor **— gai hablo para que notaran de nuevo su presencia

—**Hola gai** — anko no se había dado cuenta que gai estaba a un lado de ellos pero aun asi no soltó a kakashi

—**Creo que estoy sobrando nos veremos después mi querido rival **—despidiéndose — **vive con la llama de la juventud igual tu mi hermosa flor **

—**Adiós gai ****— **le sonrió anko aunque le diera algo de miedo cuando se ponía hablar asi después de un momento soltó a kakashi para ponerse a un lado

—**Ha pasado bastante tiempo **— decidió romper con el silencio podía ver que él ninja estaba en otro mundo

—**Si** —sonrió aunque aun no deja de pensar en la posibilidad de que su anko tuviera un novio

—**Yo… lamento el no haberte ido a recibir pero tenía una tarea que hacer**

—**No te preocupes** — estaba feliz de verla aunque ya era bastante gente que se les quedaba viendo — **aamm te importaría si siguiéramos caminando todos nos ven**

—**Si claro vamos —** comenzó a caminar junto a él hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado en esos tres largos años

Llegaron a su casa y estando los dos a solas se sentía la tención presente algo que no era muy agradable pero que podían decir sus mentes tenían tantas dudas que no podían aclararse solas pero anko pensó que era lo mejor decir lo que sentía

—**Kakashi quiero hablar contigo **— hablo lo mejor que pudo al ver como el peli plata se quitaba la máscara para tomar algo de agua

—**Está bien de que** — kakashi pensaba lo peor que le digiera que tenia a alguien mas aunque porque no debería de tener un novio había crecido ya no era una niña ahora era una mujer bastante bella a su parecerse

—**Yo… bueno… tú…—** esto era difícil más de lo que se imagino

— **¿Yo?..**. —por su parte el ninja copia no entendía nada y estaba esperando lo peor

—**Tu… tu me gustas…—**dijo lo más segura que pudo un sonrojo empezó a invadir sus mejillas

La cara de kakashi era de total asombro no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar es decir estaba seguro que le diría que tenía un novio pero no era asi al poco rato comenzó a reírse

—**De que te ríes** — anko estaba confundida y molesta primero su cara de asombro y ahora se reía es que se estaba burlando de ella

—**Perdón… es que estaba seguro que me dirías otra cosa**—seguía riendo —** no que te gustaba esto es una gran sorpresa **

— **¿Y es malo?** — le dijo una vez que dejo de reír

—**No… no me malinterpretes** — mientras se calmaba y respiraba hondo—

—**Entonces **

—**Yo también te quiero anko** — mientras la veía a los ojos con una gran sonrisa

Anko se limito a abrazarlo estaba feliz había obtenido una respuesta y era la que esperaba era correspondida valió la pena la espera para saber que ella era amada por kakashi

—**Yo estaré contigo para siempre anko** — le dijo kakashi mientras la abrazaba el también estaba feliz aun tenia a alguien a quien amar y sabía que era amado también

—**Lo prometes **— lo miro a la cara

—**Nunca te voy a dejar no importa lo que pase **

—**No pasara nada**—lo beso como tanto había añorado

Kakashi sonrió sobre sus labios, y la junto más a él mientras la acariciaba con ternura en ese momento recordó cada instante de su vida todo lo que sufrió, los amigos que perdió el tiempo que le reprochaba al destino, cuando estuvo solo pero no era verdad ella estaba junto a él, ese era su destino, si era cierto le había quitado mucho pero también le había dado ahora tenía a alguien que lo amaba también tenía amigos y pronto tendría su propio equipo entrenaría al hijo de su maestro como último gesto hacia el

Ya era hora de iniciar de nuevo sanar las heridas del pasado y con ella lo haría

**Fin**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Y se acabó por fin después de tanto está acabada ahora solo me queda una por terminar


End file.
